Push-up exercise devices are known in the art. Such a device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 7,468,025. That device consists of two handle assemblies, each of which is rotatably connected to a base by a turntable (Lazy Susan) bearing. The user places the device on a support surface such as a floor, and grips one of the handle assemblies with each hand and performs push-up exercises. When the user's body is down near the support surface the handles of the handle assemblies rotate substantially parallel to the user's body. When the user's body is up in an arm extend position, the handles naturally rotate substantially perpendicular to the user's body. The rotation of the device lessens the strain on the user's arms when doing a push-up.
Exercise wheels are another form of exercise device which is known in the art. These devices, sometimes referred to as “ab wheels”, include a central wheel and two axially projecting handles. A user grips the handles and rolls the device on a support surface. In other forms the exercise wheel can be adapted for use with the feet, as is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,575,881.